


Hall Of Fame

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal, Bi-Sexual, Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Trainers from past generations gets rewarded after defeating an Elite Four member or even the Champion. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	1. Generation 1

Lorelei's pokemon has fainted from the battle. She returns her pokemon back and adjusted her glasses. She looked at the boy who has beaten her. That boy's name is Red. Accompanying him is his girlfriend, Leaf, who is there to support him and cheer him on. Lorelei sighed in defeat. Red returns his pokemon and his girlfriend hugs him and gave him a smooch.

Lorelei approached the victor, "Congrats, you won." She said.

"Thanks." Red said.

"That's one down. Only three more to go." Leaf said.

"Don't get cocky. The next three are stronger. Don't let your guard down." Lorelei said.

"Thanks for the advice." Red said. "To be honest, I am a little nervous."

"Are you?" Leaf asks. "You're usually so cool and stoic. I never see you so tensed."

"Well, that battle with her was tough, like, really tough." Red said. "I don't know if I can continue on like this."

"Red..." Leaf was a bit worried for her boyfriend.

Lorelei smiled and seized this opportunity. "Well, if you like, I can help you ease those tensions."

Red looked at Lorelei. "You will? How?"

"Just relax, and let me take care of your problem." Lorelei said.

Lorelei grabs him and Red was pressed against her body. His face was buried in her big breasts. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing his head closer to her bosom and embracing his back and stroking it. Leaf, meanwhile, was stunned with what she is seeing. She doesn't know if this is helping him or not.

"W-What are you doing?" Leaf asked.

"Don't worry. I'm just helping him." Lorelei said.

"How? By hugging him to death?" Leaf retorted.

"Just let me handle this. Besides, I may need your help for this, too." Lorelei said. She finally lets go of Red.

Red was panting and catching his breath. "What was that for?"

"Are you aroused?" Lorelei asked as she leaned forward. Her breasts were about to spill out of her top.

Red's pants suddenly felt tight and sees a bulge poking out.

"By the look of that bulge in your pants, I say you are." Lorelei said and let out a small lascivious chuckle.

"Just exactly what are you doing?" Leaf asked.

"I'm just putting him at ease. And also giving him a little treat for beating me." Lorelei said.

Lorelei pulls down Red's pants and underwear to free his hard, thick member. "Oh, wow! That big, huh?" She looks at Leaf. "You are so lucky."

Lorelei puts his cock inside her mouth and started to suck while she bobs her head.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Leaf exclaim. "Red, are you just going to let this happen?"

But Red was in bliss from Lorelei's amazing blowjob. He managed to look at his girlfriend and said, "S-Sorry about this, Leaf. But it feels too good."

That's when Leaf got a bit jealous. "She's that good, huh? Well, I can give you a better blowjob." Leaf said.

Leaf lowered herself next to the Elite Four, and licks his shaft while she cupped his balls. Lorelei pulled out and lets Leaf take his cock into her mouth. She only took a few inches in her mouth. Lorelei could tell that she was an amateur, but she decided to help Leaf by giving her some blowjob tips. She grabbed her head, and pushed it down on his cock. She took more inches into her and she gagged a bit.

"You need to take it in deep. Breath through your nose so you won't choke and gag. Just do it slowly if you have to." Lorelei said.

Leaf closed her eyes, breath through her nose, and take his cock deep into her throat. She was going all the way in. Lorelei smiled proudly at Leaf. Leaf was such a quick learner and she was actually giving her boyfriend a good blowjob. Red was moaning in bliss and pleasure and he couldn't take it. Lorelei decided to increase Red's pleasure and inserts her index finger into his bum and pressing against his prostate.

Red gasps and shouts when her fingernail was stroking against his insides and prostate. It stings a bit, but the pleasure was drowning out the pain. With his bum being fingered and her girlfriend giving him head, his member lets out a large amount of his thick cum into her throat. Leaf gagged and coughed when she was guzzling his seeds. Some of it coughed out of her and dribbled to her chin. When he was done, she pulled out and coughed out more of his seeds. She then catches her breath after she spat out his cum.

"Well, while she gets some air in her lungs, let us have some fun, shall we?" Lorelei said.

She removed all of his clothes until he was fully naked. Lorelei only took of her jacket, top, high heels, and panties. She only left the skirt on. She milked his cock until it was good and hard and started to insert his member inside her. She gasps and moans as his shaft was stretching her pussy apart. Her insides were greedily sucking his shaft in and wrapping around it tightly. She was breathing heavily, her breasts inflate with each breath she took. She grunts and groans while she was getting adjusted to his size. Once she was ready, she started to move up and down.

She was panting while she was bouncing on his cock. Her boobs bounced along with her. Red cupped her breasts and kneads them. It feels so soft and squishy in his hands. Lorelei moans loudly and moves faster. His dick was penetrating her womb and rubbing her insides, making them all hot and soaked. Her pussy was clenching his dick tightly as she moves. It was even making some lewd, wet sounds. It was embarrassing, but with this amount of pleasure she is feeling, she could hardly care.

Red squeezed her mounds and moves them. He twists one nipple while he tugs the other. He gave both of them a pull and plucks them, making her tits jiggle. He pinched her nipples while her tits bounced. It was making her so wet. His palms pressed up against her tits and moves them up and down, side to side. He was this good at massaging breasts due to him doing the same thing with his girlfriend.

His hands move from her supple, ample breasts, to her curvy waist. He got ahold of them and he moves her up and down while he penetrates his cock deep into her. She squeaked as she was being pounded. Her tits jiggled as he was fucking her at a wild pace. The tip was hitting the entrance to her womb and her sweet spot. She was seeing stars when she was being fucked silly.

He pushed his cock deep into her, and his shaft released all of his seeds into her womb. She yells when she had her orgasm. She felt her womb being filled to the brim with his thick and creamy seeds. After their orgasm has passed, they stood there panting. After they regained their energy, they noticed an irritated Leaf, watching having sex in front of her. This doesn't look good for Red.

"Well, I hope you had fun! May I remind you that you have a girlfriend, Red?!" Leaf barked.

"Sorry, Leaf. There is nothing I could do to make up for what I've done." Red said.

"Well, there is this one thing you can do." Leaf said and takes off all of her clothes. "Give it to me good! Just like you did with Lorelei!"

"Oh my. Jealous, are we?" Lorelei teased. "Well, go ahead. He's all yours." She said and gets off of Red. His thick and creamy goo was flowing out of her womb, and onto his limp dick.

Leaf approached Red and strokes his meat until it was nice and hard. Once it was rigid, she position herself on her hands and knees and waved her ass at him as she says, "Come on. Do me. Do me like you did with Lorelei."

Red gazed at her magnificent pussy. It was so soaked and her juices were dripping out of it. He got on his knees, grab ahold of her hips, and pushed his cock all the way in since her pussy was so wet and slick. Leaf gasped when she felt his tip striking against the entrance to her womb. He was so deep inside her. She wriggled and moaned as her pussy was making some sucking noises and clenching his dick.

All she could say was, "Move!" That's all she wanted from him.

He pounds her pussy deep and hard at a steady pace. Her mouth was open and letting out sounds of pleasure. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss and her cheeks was starting to turn red. Lorelei just love the look she made even though it was the same facial expression she made when she was being fucked good and had an intense orgasm. Lorelei was starting to get wet, and hot, and horny just by watching these couple going at it.

Lorelei approached Leaf, "I betcha you're feeling good, right? Well, help a girl out and make me feel good, too."

She puts her womanhood in front of Leaf's face and buried her face into her entrance. Leaf was starting to munch on her pussy. Leaf probe her vagina with her tongue and licked her insides. It was so wet and hot, she was making Lorelei moaning in pleasure. Her teeth was munching on her slit and pulling it. Leaf was making her scream. Her mouth was sucking all of the juices inside. Lorelei was yelling in bliss and she thought that Leaf was going to suck her insides out.

Leaf's pussy was tightening up as Red was slamming into her faster. Red was grunting as his cock was being clenched and started to move faster into her. His body was starting to get covered in sweat. Lorelei's body was glowing while Leaf's was sheened in sweat. The tip of his penis was striking against the entrance of her womb each time he slams into her. Leaf was screaming into Lorelei's vagina and she was moaning loudly as she massages her breasts.

Soon enough, they all reached their climax starting with Red coming into Leaf, and Leaf reaching her climax and moaning into Lorelei's pussy, and Lorelei moaning as loud as she can be when her orgasm arrived. After their climax has ended, they pant and regain their energy. Red pulled out and his seeds were seeping out of Leaf. His semen was dripping down on the floor and making a puddle.

Lorelei got up and started to get dressed. While she does that, she says, "There, I hope I ease your jitters."

"Yeah. That calmed me down." Red said. "Now, I can focus on my next battle."

Leaf blushed and pouts as she says, "I guess it was fun."

"It truly was." Lorelei said. "Maybe when you become champion, we can do this again sometime. And I can give you some good advice, Leaf, on how to please your man. I'm sure you will make him happy...er."

Leaf quietly agreed to the idea.

"All right. We should get going. The next member is waiting for me." Red said.

"Good luck." Lorelei said.

The couple moved on and left Lorelei alone. She sighed and made sure that she was all fixed up before her challenger comes.

 

 Have any thoughts? Concerns? Or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Generation 2

Karen returned her pokemon back to its pokeball and smiled at the victor. The person who bested her was none other than Ethan. His girlfriend, Lyra, congratulated him and hugged him and gave him a kiss. The sight of a young couple showing some affection sparked some sort of flame was in her. She felt hot and horny all of a sudden. Karen approached the couple and congratulated Ethan.

"Congrats, kid. You win. And now it's time for your match against the champion." Karen said.

"Thanks. Truth be told, I am a little nervous." Ethan said.

"You are?" Lyra asked. "Darn, I wished there was a private place somewhere so I can ease those jitters of yours."

What Lyra said confused Karen. "Huh? Why do you need a private place."

Ethan covered her mouth before she blathers any further. "What she means is... Uh..."

"Oh! I get it. Something tells me that whenever he gets nervous, you're there to ease him by doing some sort of sexual activity with him. Right?" Karen said.

Ethan's and Lyra's secret got out. They looked down on the ground while twiddling their fingers with blush on their cheeks.

"You figured it out." Lyra said.

"It was supposed to be a secret." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret." Karen said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Lyra pleaded.

Karen thought about it and said, "All right. I won't tell under one condition."

"What will that be?" Lyra asked.

Karen smiled as she said, "I would really like to help your boyfriend to calm his nerves."

Lyra and Ethan were shocked to hear that. "Eh?!"

"Come on, now. Let's you and me, help your boyfriend quiet his tensions." Karen said.

Karen pulled down Ethan's shorts and was amazed by the size of his shaft. Even though its limp, the size is still impressible. She strokes it to get it good and hard. Lyra squat next to Karen and watches. Once Ethan's dick was hard and firm, Karen let Lyra take control.

"Go ahead, you go first. Just take his cock deep in your throat." Karen said.

Lyra gazed at Ethan's firm cock and wraps her fingers around the shaft. She strokes it while she takes a few inches of his cock. Meanwhile, Karen started to suck on his balls. Ethan's shaft and balls were covered by mouths. The girls were slurping his dick and balls dry. Tongues were tickling his cock and balls, the suction of their mouths were powerful enough to make him moan, and their teeth sometimes nibbled on him member and testicles. It was too much for him to take. With quick reflexes, Lyra pulled out and his seeds erupted into the air and landed on her and Karen, soiling their clothes.

Karen glared at Lyra, "You knew this would happen and you let his semen ruin my clothes?"

"To be fair, my clothes are soiled, too." Lyra said.

Karen sighed and smiled, "Alright, let's get our clothes off before the seeds get stained."

The girls removed their clothes and Ethan was amazed by their bodies. He already seen what Lyra looked like naked. But Karen was another story. Karen's figure looked like a supermodel. Curvy hips, slender waist, and a perfect size bust. The girls removed the rest of Ethan's clothes and he was naked just like the ladies. The girls giggled lasciviously when they saw his cock getting rigid again.

Karen laid down on the ground and spread her legs apart. "I'll be honest, it's been a long time since I had something long and hard go inside me. I am a bit needy for his cock. So if you would kindly insert it inside me and fill me with satisfaction, I'll be happy and live a moment of nostalgia when I was being penetrated for the first time."

Ethan looked at Lyra and she smiled at him and lets him go for it. He was on top of her and position his manhood toward her womanhood and inserts his cock inside. Karen purred and softly moans as he expands her pussy. Ethan clenched his teeth and groaned when he felt her pussy being so tight. It really has been awhile for Karen, who knows when was the last time she got laid. But now, this is her chance to finally get laid again.

He pulled his cock out slowly until the tip was left in and slam his cock inside her love hole. Air escape from her lungs when she was being fucked hard. She feels his penis hitting her sweet spot as he moves. He was moving into her hard and deep, she was already getting wet from his thick cock. Her pussy was starting to get slick and slippery and that only caused more friction for him to move faster into her. It felt good for Karen to have a cock in her again.

Lyra took this opportunity and sat on Karen's face. The sweet scent of Lyra's pussy filled her nose. Lyra's palms were resting on her bust as she buries her pussy on Karen's face as she was whining to get some attention. Karen gave Lyra what she wanted and gave her vagina some attention. She used her fingers to toy with her slit. She dipped her digits in her slit, but not fully in, and just slides her fingers up and down. She knows where the best spot is and knows how to make her feel good and make her scream in pleasure.

Lyra was whining and mewling when Karen was teasing her. Karen probed her pussy with her digits and pushed a little of her fingers in and out. Lyra was starting to get wet and she was overflowing. The taste of Lyra's juices stained on Karen's lips. The latter licked her lips and thought that this taste was wonderful. Karen decided to stop toying with her and get on with it.

Her tongue probed her entrance and licked the insides. Lyra started to moan when she feels her tongue and her juices were flowing out again. Lyra's juices were flowing into Karen's mouth and she drank some of her sweet juice. Karen placed her whole mouth over her pussy and sucks all of her juices which caused Lyra to shout and yell in pleasure. It felt amazing and she knows what she is doing.

"Wow! K-Karen knows how to eat out a girl's pussy." Lyra moans.

"Am I not that good enough?" Ethan asked as he continues to thrust.

"Well, you're trying."

"Fair enough."

Ethan and Lyra leaned towards each other and started to kiss. Their lips were smacking, their tongues were tangling, and their drools were spilling out. They softly moan as they kiss each other. They were making some smacking noises as they kissed. It was hot and it was causing their orgasm to arrive a little early. Ethan was pounding Karen as fast as he could while Karen was sucking Lyra's pussy and slurping up her juices while her tongue was licking her soaked walls.

Their orgasm arrived and their moans were muffled when they came. Ethan's cock poured seeds into her womb while her pussy was clenching and milking him to the last drop. Lyra came and her pussy clamped on Karen's tongue like a vice grip and her juices were rushing out of her. After their orgasm has finished, Ethan and Lyra pulled away and pants for air. Karen lifted Lyra's hips and she catches her breath. She feels Ethan's cock hardening again. It was throbbing and twitching inside her.

"Oh, Ethan?" Karen called. "Your penis is still very eager. I think it's Lyra turn to have a cock inside her."

Ethan pulled out and Lyra saw his cock hard and ready. 'He was always like this after coming once.' Lyra thought.

The trio reposition themselves. Ethan was now laying on the ground with Lyra hovering above his cock and Karen hovering his face. As one, Karen sat on Ethan's face while Lyra sat on Ethan's cock. Lyra moaned when she feels his penis pulsating inside her. She also feels her walls expand and they were clenching and milking his cock, greedily sucking him in while making some lewd, squishy noises.

Lyra started to bounced on his cock and her pussy was expanding apart. She can feel him almost reaching to the entrance of her womb. She rest her hands on his stomach to balance herself and moves faster, pushing his cock deeper inside her. Her pussy was making lewd noises as she moves, her juices were spurting out as she bounces, and the sounds of pleasure was escaping from her lips.

When Karen sat on Ethan's face, he started to lick her slit and got a taste of her juices. His tongue then probed her pussy and tasted her insides. His tongue licked her hot and wet pussy. Karen bit her lower lip and tries to hold back her loud moans. But the best she could do was muffling her moans. Her juices were flowing out and entering inside Ethan's mouth and he swallowed her tasty liquids.

Ethan pushed Karen's thighs down and he thrusts his cock deeper inside Lyra's pussy. The girls were yelping in surprise and in rapture. Ethan was back in charge and he was giving these girls some rapture and ecstasy. Ethan had his mouth over Karen's pussy and sucking all of her juices out of her. He thrusts his hips up at Lyra's groin and striking her secret spot.

Karen placed her hands on Ethan's chest as she slumps forward Lyra. "Your boyfriend is really good!" She moaned. "You are so lucky to have someone like him."

"T-Thank you!" Lyra moaned. "I'm actually glad to have him be my boyfriend. He's a good guy and a great lover."

Then, their lips mashed into one and started to kiss. Their eyes closed as they pressed their lips together. The ladies moaned as their bodies were being filled to the brim with pure euphoria. Suddenly, their orgasm arrived and they screamed into each others mouths as their juices were rushing out. Ethan swallowed every last drop of Karen's juices and made sure he didn't spill any. Lyra's pussy clamped on Ethan's cock tightly and milking him until he came inside her and filled her womb with his semen. After their orgasm has finished, the ladies pulled their lips away and pants. Ethan lifted Karen's hips and pants for air. Lyra suddenly feels Ethan's cock getting hard and firm again.

Lyra sighed, "After coming twice, you still won't go down."

Ethan blushed, "Sorry. I can't help it."

Karen smiled, "Then I guess it's time for the finale."

They reposition themselves again. Karen was on top of Lyra, their breasts were pressed against each other. They can feel their pussy getting probed by Ethan's tip. The tip is just slowly sliding up and down on their slits. Ethan pushed his cock in between their pussy and thrusts. The slick wetness was coating his shaft and making him thrust deeper. Karen and Lyra were smacking lips again and making some smacking noises.

Their juices were flowing out and covering his meat. His shaft was soon coated with their juices and he thrusts faster. He made some grunting sounds as he moves. He also whines and whimpers a bit when their pussy felt too good. Karen pushed her tongue deep into Lyra's moaning mouth. Their eyes closed as Karen was dominating Lyra. The latter was moaning loudly into Karen's mouth and tries to fight back with her tongue, but ultimately failed.

Then, the girls finally reached their orgasms and their juices came spilling out and onto Ethan's shaft. Ethan used that liquid and slides his cock faster and faster until he reached for his climax and moaned in ecstasy with his eyes closed. His semen splattered all over the women's belly. Karen lifted herself up and sees the mess Ethan made. She scooped some up with her fingers and tasted some. His seeds tasted delicious. She scooped up some more and shoves her fingers into Lyra's mouth and spreading them on her taste buds. Lyra swallowed the seeds and sighs blissfully.

After they recovered, the trio got dressed and fixed themselves up.

"Well, that was interesting." Ethan commented.

"It really was." Lyra said.

"I haven't felt this great in ages. I can't remember when was the last time I felt this good when someone filled my pussy with a cock." Karen said. "Changing the topic entirely, do you feel better now, Ethan?"

"Better?" Ethan asked.

"About your jitters? Remember? That was the whole point, to get you to stop being so nervous." Karen said.

"Oh, right!" Ethan said.

"Oh boy!" Lyra heavily exhaled.

"Well, you should get going." Karen said. "The champion is waiting for you."

Ethan nods and felt ready for the ultimate challenge. "I'm ready."

"Hey, maybe when you become champion. I can give you a reward." Lyra said. She leaned in Ethan's ear and whispered, "We can have lots of sex and invite Karen over. What do you think?"

Ethan gave out a goofy smile and his face turned red. Now the pressure is back on.

"Whatever you said to him must've gotten him excited. But don't let that distract you. The champ is tough, but you are stronger." Karen said. "Go get him, tiger."

Ethan nods and he and Lyra moves on.

Karen sighed and made sure that she got herself all fixed up before her next challenger appears.

 

 

Have any thoughts? Concerns? or Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Generation 3

Glacia returned her pokemon after she was defeated by a challenger named Brendan. Brendan smiled in victory, and his girlfriend, May hugs him and smooches his cheek when he beat another member of the Elite Four. To be honest, Glacia actually lost because she was distracted. Due to the stress of being a member of the Elite Four, she constantly loses to challengers. Today was the sixteenth challenger that she lost to. She needed a stress reliever right now.

Glacia approached the couple, "Congratulations, you won."

"Thanks!" Brendan said. "You're tough! You almost wiped out all of my pokemon."

Even when stressed, Glacia still gives it her all.

Glacia sighed, "I could've beaten you if I focused a bit more."

"Huh? Focused a bit more?" May questioned.

Glacia shook her head. "It's nothing. The next member is waiting for you. If you think I'm tough, then, wait until you face Drake. He's really strong."

Brendan was shocked to hear that. He exhaled and said, "Why is it that the fourth member is always the toughest one?"

"Are you feeling all right, Brendan?" May asked in concern.

"And on top of that, there is the champion who is the strongest of all." Brendan said. "I might not feel so good."

"Oh Brendan, if only we could calm your nerves somehow." May said.

Glacia had a lightbulb moment. She smiled at the idea which made the couple looked at her confusingly. She looked at the couple and said, "I have an idea on how to quell your tensions."

"You do?" Brendan said with hope in his eyes.

Glacia nods, "Of course. I just need you to do one thing." She looks at May, "That is of course if you wouldn't mind, Ms. May."

"Uh... Not at all? What are you going to do?" May asked.

Glacia softly giggled, "Just watch."

She removed her clothes and that surprised the couple. Her body was beautiful. Her slender waist looked wonderful, her hips and thighs were a bit plump, and her bust size was perfect, not too big and not too small. She was on her knees in front of Brendan and pull down his shorts. Brendan squeaked in surprise and he was blushing hard.

May yelped in surprise and exclaims, "What are you doing?!"

"Calming his nerves. I may need your assistance as well." Glacia said.

Brendan's cock was limp, but it was also long and thick. Glacia sandwich his cock between her big breasts. She moved her bust up and down. Brendan cannot believe that this is actually happening, and in front of his girlfriend, too. But he is feeling so good. May's breasts are the exact same size as Glacia's, but Brendan is a sucker for a good tit job. His member was starting to get hard, and soon, the head was poking out from between Glacia's breasts when she moves. She licks the head when it pokes out.

May just stood there, shocked as she can be. Although, she is a bit turned on by looking at her boyfriend's submissive facial expression. Glacia was giving it to him good. She squeezed her bust tighter, and squished his shaft harder. Pre-cum was starting to ooze out from the tip. Glacia took that opportunity and used it as lube to move faster. Brendan whimpered and moaned. There was some soft squishing sounds coming from his pre-cum when she squish her boobs and moves them.

May decided to get in on this fun and stripped herself naked. She sat on her knees behind her boyfriend and spanks one of his butt cheeks before she starts licking his butthole. She buried her mouth between his butt cheeks as she kisses and licks his anus. A little of her saliva was flowing down from his rectum, to his thighs and legs. To Brendan, it felt weird, but also good. It tickled him a little and made him giggle, but those giggles soon turned into moans once he got used to this feeling.

Brendan yelped and his penis spurted out his semen and lands onto her face and bust. Glacia softly giggles and licks the remains that was on her lips. She looked at May and beckoned her to come closer. As May approached the member of the Elite Four, Glacia scooped up some of her semen from her boobs. When May sat next to her, Glacia shoved her fingers in May's mouth and spread them all over her tongue. May never even wanted to have his seeds into her mouth because she has been told by her friend that male sperm tasted awful. She was so glad that Glacia proved her wrong. May sucked Glacia's fingers clean and swallowed Brendan's semen. She let out a blissful sigh and licked her lips. The ladies looked at Brendan and removed his clothes and he yelped in surprise when each piece of his clothes were removed. He was now fully naked like the ladies.

Glacia got on her hands and knees and sway her ass side to side. Brendan's pupils were following the motion of her sway like she had him hypnotized. His cock was starting to harden and stiff. It was standing like a pole. He position his rod towards Glacia's soaking wet pussy and slides it in. Since she was so wet, the juices were so slick that he easily entered with quick motion.

He gripped her ass and pounds her while he slaps her butt cheeks. May decided to play with Glacia's rectum. She got on top of the member of the Elite Four and started to kiss her butt cheeks after Brendan spanks them so hard. May licks her finger to get it wet and with the help of Brendan, he spread Glacia's butt cheeks apart so May could insert her digit inside Glacia's ass. She pumps her finger in and out of her and curls her digit and made her shout in ecstasy. It made the pleasure felt twice as good.

Brendan pushed his cock deeper into her and slams her hole with full force. He was making her whole body jiggle with each push. His dick was stretching her pussy apart and the tip was hitting the entrance of her womb. Each time when the tip hits the entrance of her womb, she felt an intense ecstasy rushing through her body. It was nothing like she felt before.

Glacia can't believe she was feeling this good. With a long and hard cock pumping in and out of her and causing her juices to gush out with each thrusts and with a finger curling and pumping inside her, she feels all so relaxed. As an Ice type trainer, she can safely say that this was one hot sex she experienced. It was making her whole body getting hot and sweaty. Anymore and her room of Ice will be melted.

As Brendan thrusts into her faster and faster, Glacia receives her orgasm and her love juices were gushing out of her love hole. Brendan stops to let her finish her orgasm. Once she was done, she fell on the ground and his cock slipped out. Glacia laid there, panting and sweating as she recovers. The couple waited for her to regain her energy so they could go at it again. Brendan and May haven't come yet, and Glacia was just getting started.

Glacia lifted her head and sees May drenched pussy leaking out her love juice and spilling on the floor. She looked back and sees Brendan's rod still stiff and throbbing. She got back on her hands on knees and was ready for more. Brendan swiftly shoved his cock back in Glacia's pussy again and he caused her to gasp in rapture when his cock was all the way in.

He pumps his cock in and out of her to finish what he started. She was so wet and her pussy was so slick that he almost penetrated her cervix. Her insides were wrapping around his shaft and started to tighten up and milking him for his sweet sticky semen. It felt too much for Glacia and she slumped down on the ground with her boobs on the icy floor. It was making her nipples so hard and perky. In the position she was in, he slams into her harder, deeper, and faster. He grunts and moans as he shoves his cock into her.

Glacia lifts her face up and sees May's pussy quivering and soaked. She buried her face into her womanhood and started eating out of her. She kissed her slit before she probes her entrance with her tongue. May softly moans and pushed her head deeper into her. May's walls were clenching Glacia's tongue as she licks all around her insides and tasting her delectable juices.

Brendan pushed his cock deep in her and pours his semen into her womb. Glacia screamed into May's pussy and that got her to shout in pleasure and come. Out of the three, Glacia was the one who had the most intense orgasm when she came hard and her love liquids were rushing out of her even though her hole is plugged up with a thick cock. She had her eyes rolled back in bliss when her orgasm was rocking her world. When she came, it felt like all of her stress melts away like ice.

After they came, they laid on the ground to rest and restore their energy. When they were full of energy again, they got dressed and looked around the room and saw how some of the ice was melting. This only proves that they had hot sex. That hot sex is what Glacia needed after all of this stress. Even if it did cost to melt her ice room a little. Glacia sighed and fixes herself up.

"That is exactly what I needed, today." Glacia said.

"Hey Brendan, do you feel better now since all of your tensions are gone?" May asked.

"Yeah. I feel like I can take on anything!" Brendan said.

"That's nice to hear. Now, go. Drake is waiting for you." Glacia said.

"All right. After Drake, then I get to face the champion! Come on, May!" Brendan said and moves ahead.

"Wait up, Brendan!" May said as she catches up with her boyfriend.

When they left the room, Glacia made sure she was all fixed up before her next challenger appeared. "Next time we meet, champion or not, I will need your assistance to ease my stress as being a member of the Elite Four."

 

Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Generation 4

Lucas couldn't believe what he has done. He defeated Cynthia, the strongest trainer in Sinnoh, for the title of champion. Cynthia returned her pokemon and smiled at the victor.

"You did it, Lucas! You won!" Dawn said. She was there to cheer him on and be supportive for her boyfriend.

"Congratulations, Lucas." Cynthia said. "You are now the champion of Sinnoh."

Lucas's grin grew wide as it can be. "I did it! I won!"

Dawn and Lucas kissed in a passionate manner. Cynthia tried not to stare too much. She cleared her throat to break their moment. "Now that you have beaten me, its time for us to go into the Hall of Fame."

"Awesome!" Dawn said.

"But before we do that, I have a little present for you two. It's a reward for defeating the champion." Cynthia said and slowly licked her lips. "Come, walk with me." She said in a sultry tone.

The couple had no clue to where she was taking them. They all got on the lift and it sends them toward another level. They entered the only hallway the lift took them and they were in a hallway that led them to the Hall of Fame. In the middle of the hallway, Cynthia knocked on the side of the wall twice and the wall turned and showed a hidden room. Dawn and Lucas were surprised. They entered in the room and finds a bedroom that was beautifully decorated. The king size bed was round and had pearly white sheets, ivory veil that hanged from the ceiling of the bed, and there was other necessities for a champion. The couple were so awed by this place.

"I used this room in case if I was working here late. This room has so many things a champion needs. Now, this room is yours." Cynthia said.

"For real?!" Lucas said in excitement.

"But, before I hand it over to you, I want to use it one last time. And I'll make it the best day out of it." Cynthia said.

Lucas and Dawn looked at the champion in wonder, "What are you going to do?" Lucas asked.

Cynthia lightly giggles, "I'm glad you asked."

Cynthia started to remove her clothes and the couple were surprised to see her naked. Cynthia looked so beautiful. Her ass was nice and round, her bust is so big, her waist was so slender, her hips were so curvy, her creamy thighs were so plump, and her legs were gracefully thin. She lightly giggles and caress her hands on the couple's face. Cynthia got on the bed and spread her legs apart to show her pussy getting dripping wet.

Cynthia beckons the couple with the gesture of her fingers, "Come, join me on the bed."

Dawn and Lucas admits that they actually quite like her a lot, even though they are a couple themselves. They sometimes wish they could do a threesome with her, and now their wish can be granted. The couple strip themselves, and got on the bed with her. Cynthia strokes the fresh sheets as they crawl towards her. Cynthia pats their heads and looks at their faces.

"I must confess, you two are absolutely cute! I secretly want to do this with the both of you."

Lucas and Dawn softly gasped in surprise. They looked at each other and smiled. This made Cynthia wondered what could they be smiling about.

"Cynthia..." Lucas began.

"We have something to tell you." Dawn said.

The couple looked at each other one last time, and smiled at Cynthia as they said, "We dream of doing this with you!"

It was Cynthia's turn to gasp in surprise and smile afterwards. "Then, let's have the best time as my last day as champion and the very first day of you, becoming champion."

Cynthia leaned toward Lucas and pecked him on the lips. Then, on the chin. Then, on his neck. And worked her way down to his body. As she works her way down, she likes the tone of his body. Not too muscular, and not too scrawny. Just the right tone for his body, small abs and a muscular chest. She finally reached his long member, she's impressed that he was hung. She was sorta jealous at Dawn for finding a guy like him.

Cynthia milk him until he was good and hard. Then, she sandwich his cock with her bust. She eyed him as he dipped his head back and moaned. She lightly giggled again, and started to move. She was softly panting as she moves, and her breath was hitting on the tip. She pressed her breasts together with each movement she makes. She feels him throbbing and twitching.

Dawn approached her boyfriend from behind and they started to make out while Dawn rubs his torso. They were giving each other deep kisses while their tongues were mingling with each other. Dawn's hands were roaming around his small abs, rubbing his chest, and pinching his nipples. The pleasure was way too much for him. He groaned inside his girlfriend's mouth and his pearly goo erupted from his manhood. It landed on her face and breasts. Cynthia lets out a sultry and blissful sigh. She scooped up some of his seeds from her breasts and licks her fingers clean. Dawn approached Cynthia and licks his seeds off her face and even kissed her lips that had his semen add a little tongue into her mouth for a little while before she pulled away.

Cynthia looked back at Lucas's cock and sees his member getting hard again. Lucas approached the girls and stares at her boobs. They looked so magnificent.

Cynthia caressed the couple's faces. "Come here, you two. Momma wants you to feed on my tits." Cynthia purred.

Before Lucas could feast on her mounds, he probes his cock against her entrance. Cynthia purred when she feels the tip sliding up and down on her slit. She stops him and pets his head.

She spread her legs apart to show her womanhood. She was already wet with excitement. "Now, come. Take that fat cock of yours and shove it right in me." Her sweet juicy nectar was flowing out from her pussy.

Since her pussy was so slick, he easily slides his whole cock in her and she let out a satisfying moan. Then, she feels her breasts being feast on by Lucas and Dawn. Lucas was pounding her pussy wildly and shoving his cock deep inside her. Her pussy was making some soft squelching sounds and her nectar was gushing out with each thrusts. The suction of her pussy was so loud and wet, Lucas couldn't believe that she was this wet by having his cock inside her.

Cynthia also feels her clit being rubbed by Dawn. Dawn rubbed Cynthia's clit in circles while she was sucking on Cynthia's breast. Lucas was sucking her nipple and pressing her boob down and tugging her nipple with his teeth while Dawn was swirling her tongue around her nipple. With Lucas's cock pounding her like a drum, Dawn's palm rubbing her clit in circles, and the couple's nipple play, Cynthia's climax has arrived. Lucas quickly pulled out and spurted his semen on Dawn and Cynthia. Their face and breasts were now covered in his semen.

The girls decided to clean each other up. Dawn's and Cynthia's tongue were licking each other's faces and sometimes entering inside their respective mouths. When their faces were clean, they used their fingers to scoop up the semen from their breasts. Dawn was scooping up the seeds from Cynthia's bust while the latter was doing the same thing to Dawn's. They licked their fingers clean and they gazed at each other.

Cynthia smiled and caressed Dawn's cheek, "I want your boyfriend to fuck me good." Cynthia whispered in a sultry tone. "And when he gives it to me good, I want you to..." She whispered the idea into her ear and that caused a naughty smirk on Dawn's mouth. "I have it under my bed. Use it."

Dawn went under the bed to fetch the thing. Lucas was wondering what they were talking about. Lucas's eyes grew wide when he saw what Dawn pulled out. Dawn was full of glee when she pulled out a strap-on from under the bed.

"If you're going to be giving that cock of yours to me, then I want Dawn to fuck you while you fuck me. Sounds like a fair deal, no?" Cynthia said.

Dawn puts on the strap-on, puts Lucas's arms behind his back and tied his arms with rope that she found under the bed, grabs Lucas's scarf and wraps it around his neck, and tighten it so that she could use it as a leash. Dawn poured some lube on her palm and rubs the phallus. She managed to even make his butthole slick as well when she pumps two of her fingers in and out. As Lucas pokes her slit with his tip, he felt the phallus poking his anus. Each time he probes her pussy with his tip, he feels the phallus doing the same. He could feel the lube coated phallus pressing against his anus. When he inserts his manhood inside her, Dawn entered inside him, and Lucas and Cynthia let out a moan of ecstasy.

Lucas shoved his cock deeper into Cynthia and he feels the phallus burrowing deep inside his rectum. He groaned in pain, but he also moaned in pleasure. Cynthia was grunting and moaning with her eyes rolled back in bliss when his cock was burying deeper inside her tight snatch. She couldn't believe that this dick could actually fit inside Dawn. Her pussy was so slick that he didn't even need to go slow, he rocked his hips at a fast pace.

Dawn slowly thrusts into his anus and made sure that he didn't damage it. She pinched his nipple with one hand while she pulls his head back a bit with his scarf with her other hand. She pinches and tugs his nipple and he let out a soft groan. She circled her finger around the areola and it got him whining a bit. She was nibbling on his earlobe and thrust faster into him when his butt was slick enough. The bumps on the phallus was brushing up against his prostate and he was whimpering and moaning.

His pace was starting to get frenzy and he started to whimper a bit and he bit his lower lip to quiet his embarrassing moans. Her womanhood was tightly wrapping around his manhood and milking him for his gooey seeds. Lucas blushed hard when he was starting to feel good from that strap-on burrowing deeper inside him. His moans were starting to get louder from this unbelievable pleasure.

Cynthia was getting fucked good. She was feeling an intense ecstasy rushing through her body. Her eyes were rolled back, her tongue was out, her pussy was expanding from Lucas's cock, and she was letting out sounds of rapture. Her pussy was so soaked and was making some lewd sounds. She should feel embarrassed, but she didn't care when she is receiving this large amount of pleasure.

Dawn pulled his scarf and chokes Lucas and he gasped and lets out a raspy shout when his orgasm appeared. His orgasm was powerful when all the air was drained from his lungs. He filled her pussy up with his seeds. Cynthia screamed in pleasure and came hard. Her pussy was tightening up and her love juices were gushing out of her. After their climax was finished, Lucas pulled out and his semen was flowing out of her. He really must've came so hard when Dawn was probing against his prostate.

Cynthia saw Lucas's cock getting rigid again. He was still eager for more, which was perfect for Cynthia because she wasn't done just yet. She wanted more.

"Lucas, shove that big cock right back in me!" Cynthia moaned. "Dawn, use that slippery phallus inside my ass. Do me like you did to your boyfriend."

They reposition themselves. Cynthia was on top of Lucas while Dawn was on top of Cynthia. Both phalluses were probing both her holes. Lucas's face was buried in her boobs. As one, they insert the phalluses inside her and Cynthia let out moans of rapture. They started to thrust inside her at their own pace. Lucas was slamming inside her at wild and frenzy pace while Dawn was plowing her ass at fast speed.

The phalluses were burrowing deep inside her. Lucas can feel the other phallus rubbing her insides when he moves, he can also feel the bumps from the phallus as well. Dawn slams her groin against Cynthia's butt cheeks and making them jiggle. She feels the bumps rubbing her insides and it caused her to squirm a bit. Cynthia was receiving too much rapture, she was being fucked so hard and deep, she was starting to see stars. Cynthia felt like she was in a place where she was being filled endlessly with pleasure, ecstasy, and bliss.

Lucas orgasm arrived again and his dick poured seeds into her womb and filling her up to the brim. Cynthia screamed when she came. Her pussy was milking him for all of his seeds while he was still coming inside her. After their orgasm has finished, Lucas's dick was starting to get soft and flaccid and it slid out from her pussy. His seeds were flowing out from her, endlessly. Cynthia was truly satisfied with the gift Lucas gave her.

A few moments later, Lucas was laying in between the ladies with Cynthia on his right side while Dawn was in his other side. The girls smooched him on the cheeks and he lightly blushes.

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame, Lucas." Cynthia said. "Now this room officially belongs to you. You can use it whenever you like." She then smirked and licked her lips when she said, "Maybe we can use this bed again to..." She stroke her palm across his torso and feels his muscular chest and small abs. She grabbed his dick and slowly strokes it as she says, "...have lots of fun activities."

Lucas looked at his girlfriend and she smiled at the idea. "That would be great."

Cynthia smiled, "Excellent."

 

Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Generation 5

Hilbert pumped his fist in victory when he defeated one of the member of the Elite Four, Caitlin. Caitlin returned her pokemon and stretched. Hilbert's girlfriend, Hilda, jumped in joy and hugged her boyfriend in congratulatory. Hilbert hugged her back and they kissed with passion. Caitlin didn't seemed tired after the battle, which is bad for her because she needs her beauty sleep. She blames the trainer for interrupting her and having to battle her through her naptime.

Caitlin approached the couple, "Well, congratulation on beating me and waking me up. Now I can't go back to sleep and get some beauty rest. It's all your fault!"

"You're an Elite Four member, it's your responsibilities to battle trainers before they could go up against the champion." Hilbert said. "You can't just take a nap whenever you feel like it."

"Still, its your fault!" Caitlin said.

"Is there anyway we could help you with your sleeping problems?" Hilda said.

"Well, there is one thing. But I need some help. And since you caused this, you're going to have to fix this." Caitlin said.

"What do we have to do?" Hilbert asked.

"I need both of you to screw me so hard that I will pass out from it." Caitlin said.

Hilbert and Hilda looked at her confusingly.

Caitlin sighed, "In order to get my beauty sleep, I need something, may it be an actual phallus or toy, to screw me so hard that will make me feel so exhausted."

The couple looked at her in disbelief.

"That's how I get my beauty rest. Now come on the bed and fix this problem." Caitlin said and returns to her bed.

Hilda whispers at Hilbert, "Do we really have to do this?"

"We've already accept her request, we might as well." Hilbert said.

"Hey, get on this bed already and help me get some sleep!" Caitlin said.

The couple approached the bed and sat on the mattress.

"Okay, lets take off our clothes first. Get ourselves comfortable." Caitlin said and started to remove her clothes.

Hilbert and Hilda removed their clothes as well and were fully naked.

Caitlin's body was magnificent. Her slender waist complements her figure, her hips were petite, she had a small chest, and her legs were gracefully thin. Hilbert's body was something. His tummy was fit and tight, his chest was strong, but not too strong, and he was hung. Hilda's body was so beautiful. She had curvy hips, her slim body fits well with her figure, and her bust was not too big and not too small, either.

Caitlin reached something from under her bed and showed it to the couple. It was a dildo, a vibrating dildo. "Hilda, I'm going to need you to push it in and out inside my ass while Hilbert will shove his penis inside my vagina. Are we clear?"

Hilda wants to object, "Um, I still don't understand how--"

"Good. Now lets get started." But Caitlin interrupts and Hilda had no choice but to just go with the flow.

Caitlin laid on the bed and spreads her legs apart. She used her fingers to spread open her holes for Hilbert and Hilda. Hilbert stroke his cock so it was hard and ready to go. He starts sliding the tip of his cock up and down on her pussy, he feels it getting hot. He then starts probing her slit by pressing the tip against her entrance. He rubbed her clit in circles and got her softly moaning.

Hilda started to lick Caitlin's butthole to get it nice and wet for her to fit the toy inside her. She slowly licked around her anus. She circled her tongue around her hole before she inserts her tongue inside her. She probe her anus and licked her insides to get her anal walls wet and slick. She retracted her tongue and started to lick the toy to get it wet. She swirl her tongue around the tip before she fully takes the phallus deep into her throat. She coats the toy with her saliva and she takes the toy out of her mouth with a string of her spit connecting to the phallus.

When Caitlin is ready, the couple started to insert the phalluses inside her holes. Caitlin quietly moans as she feels both phalluses entering inside her. Hilbert was grunting and hissing, clenching his teeth as he enters his dick inside her. She was so tight and Caitlin wonders if his penis could fit inside her at all. Hilda slowly inserts the toy inside her and she easily slid the dildo in her and push the toy all the way. Caitlin's volume of her moans were slowly increasing as she feels both of her holes being penetrated. Hilbert stops when his penis was half way inside her. Caitlin wonders how that thing could fit inside Hilda.

Hilda turns on the vibration of the dildo and pushes the toy in and out of her butt while Hilbert was slowly thrusting his thick meat inside her tight cunt. He grunts and hiss as he thrusts, her insides were so tight and it was wrapping around his member. Caitlin felt her body being filled with ecstasy when her holes were being filled with something long and hard and vibrating along with some bumps rubbing into her ass.

As Hilbert slowly pushes in and out, he feels her walls greedily sucking him back inside when he push his cock back in. She was starting to get wet and slick and covering his shaft with her juicy nectars. He took the opportunity of her slick pussy and increase his pace and fills more of his member inside her. His grunts and hisses turned into groans and moans when his member was being pleased by her soaked pussy milking him.

As Hilda begins to push the toy in and out of Caitlin's butt, the nectar flowing out from her snatch was sliding down towards her rectum and making it wet. It was now easy for Hilda to push the vibrating toy in and out of her. When she pushes the toy almost all the way in, the dildo was sliding out while vibrating. Hilda pushes it back in and watches it slides out again. Each time the toy slides out, Hilda pushes it back inside her.

Caitlin feels her secret spot getting hit with each thrusts Hilbert makes and she feels the vibration and bumps quivering and rubbing her insides. This was feeling too good, she almost came on the spot. All of her sweet juicy juices were gushing out of her cunt when she feels Hilbert's member moving into her faster. She feels the toy sliding out of her ass and being pushed back in when it was almost slid out of her.

Hilbert shoved his cock all the way in and Hilda pushed the dildo all the way in her ass and Caitlin and Hilbert had their orgasm. Hilbert dumps his load into Caitlin and filling her up while her snatch was tighten up and clenching his dick as tight as it can be and her nectar was rushing out of her. When their orgasm has finished, Hilbert pulled out and his semen were flowing out of her. The dildo was sliding out as well and it was finally out without Hilda pushing it back in.

Hilbert and Caitlin were panting and recovering. Caitlin was feeling half exhausted. This wasn't enough for her. She looked at the couple. "I'm not done yet! I need one more. One more orgasm shall do it!"

A few minutes later, they were repositioned. Hilda was on top of Caitlin with their chest pressing against each other, a dual ended dildo was inside Hilda's and Caitlin's pussy and a rotating dildo was inside Hilda's ass, and Hilbert was starting to slowly inserts his cock into Caitlin's ass. There was a pleasing look on Caitlin's face as his cock was burrowing deeper inside her. When he was halfway in, he turned on the dildo and started to thrust.

Since Caitlin's ass was already slick, Hilbert didn't need to go slow. But he thrusts at a steady pace to make sure he doesn't damage her tight rectum. Hilda felt the dildo starting to grind and rotating inside her ass and she was letting out groans and moans. She slammed her groin down onto Caitlin's with the dildo burrowing deep inside their respective womanhood.

Hilbert was pushing half of his thick cock into her ass and expanded her anal walls. He grunts and moans, along with some hisses, as he thrusts his cock inside her tight butt. With each thrusts he makes, his inserts more of his length into her and started to move a bit faster. Hilbert was heavily panting and whimpered a bit when it felt too good. He decided to insert his cock all the way in and slammed his groin against her butt.

Hilda was letting out moans of pleasure when both dildos were in her holes. She can see why Caitlin enjoys having two phalluses inside her holes. The dual ended dildo was hitting her in the back and she can feel it hitting her sweet spot. The dildo in her ass was grinding inside her and stirring her insides. She passionately kisses Caitlin on the lips as she slams herself on Caitlin. It was starting to feel so good, she wouldn't stop moving, her hips were moving on its own.

Caitlin was moaning inside Hilda's mouth and she soon started to kiss her back and embrace her. She feels the phalluses hitting her deep inside her holes. At this rate, she will finally receive her beauty sleep, along with a few other things as well. (Like an orgasm.) She feels the groins slamming into her and pushing the respective phalluses deep inside her. She can feel her climax reaching near. It was coming.

Hilbert and Hilda slammed their groins onto her, with Hilbert shoving his cock deep into her, and they all received their orgasm. Hilbert dumps his load into her ass, some of it gushes out of her when she was filled to the brim. Hilda groaned in pleasure when she came. Her walls were clenching on the dual ended dildo and her juices were gushing out of her. The toy in her ass slid out of her and she feels the cool air blowing in her ass. Out of all the three of them, Caitlin was the one who had the intense orgasm that was so powerful, that she fainted from it.

After a few minutes of recovering, the couple took note that Caitlin passed out and was snoozing.

"She's asleep." Hilda whispered.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Hilbert said.

"Right."

The couple got dressed and was ready to go. But before they do, they took a look at Caitlin one more time. They both smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams." Hilbert said to Caitlin.

Hilda covered her up with the sheets and the couple quietly exits the room.

 

 

Two years later...

 

 

Nate jumps in joy when he defeated the champion of Unova, Iris. Iris sighed in defeat and returns her pokemon. Nate's girlfriend, Rosa, came up to him and they celebratory hugged. As they embrace, they gave each other a deep kiss. Iris blushed a bit when she saw the passionate kiss. It honestly got her a bit wet when she saw that hot kiss. After their kiss ended, Iris approached the victor.

"Congratulations, Nate. You won!" Iris said.

"Thanks, Iris. Gotta say, you are really tough!" Nate said.

"I almost thought you were gonna lose, but I knew that you had it in the bag, Nate." Rosa said.

"Okay, it's time for the next exciting part. But before we do that, we about I gave you a little gift for beating me?" Iris playfully said.

Nate was wondering what it is. "What's the reward?"

Iris playfully giggled and smirked. "You'll see."

Suddenly, the battlefield was lowering down and it was replaced with a king size bed. The couple was stunned to see this.

"Whoa! I didn't know it could do that!" Rosa exclaimed.

"I use this bed whenever I was too tired to make it back home. But I never thought that I get to use it to have some..." Iris sexily chuckled. "...hot naughty fun."

The couple were confused with her words.

"That's right. I want you, inside me." Iris said.

"Wait." Nate said.

"What?" Rosa said.

"You can join in, too, Rosa. It'll be a threesome." Iris said.

The couple looked at each other.

"Should we?" Nate asked.

Rosa thinks about it. "I think we should. It'll be fun. I kind of wanted to try a threesome with someone."

"Great!" Iris said. "Then let's get started!"

They all removed their clothes as they made their way to the bed. When they got on the bed, they got a look at each others bodies. Iris had a petite figure. She has tiny tits, thin thighs, and a nice round butt. Rosa looked cute. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Iris's, but not that big. But, like Iris, she has a nice round butt as well. Her legs were nice and lean and her thighs were nice and thin. Hilbert looked so good, his chest was a bit muscular, his stomach was fit and tight, he didn't have any abs, but he looked good without them. There were some tiny bit of muscle in his body and it was enough for him to look good. And lastly, he was long, but not too long, and the size of his manhood isn't thick.

Iris crawled toward Rosa and deeply kissed her. Rosa was surprised, but soon went with the flow. Rosa kissed her back and caress her cheek. Nate was getting hard just by seeing these two kiss. His member was soon started to harden and standing like a pole. Iris pulled her lips away from hers and started to kiss her down to her body to reach for her womanhood.

She blew cool air into her pussy and she made Rosa shivered a bit. Iris started to lick her slit and also slurping up some of her juices that was leaking out of her. Rosa was softly moaning and she bit her thumb as to not let the sounds of her moans get any louder. Nate was seeing Iris's vagina getting wet and her nectar was dripping from her. She was ready for him.

Nate got ahold of Iris's hips and inserts his long cock inside her. Iris let out a loud moan when she feels his cock filling inside her snatch. Nate clenched his teeth as he pushed his dick through Iris's tight pussy. Her insides were making such wet and sloppy sucking noises as he pushes it in. Some of her sweet nectar was oozing out of her and dripping on the sheets.

Rosa's pussy was getting pleased by Iris's tongue. Iris was licking Rosa's womanhood like ice cream, she swirl her tongue around her clit and that made Rosa squeaked a little. Rosa feels Iris's hands cupping her mounds and moving them. Rosa feels her tits being kneaded and massaged. It felt just like her boyfriend did when he touches them. Iris started to slowly lick her slit and Rosa's panting was starting to quicken.

Nate stopped halfway when he entered inside her. She was so wet and tight, he wonders if this would be easy for him to screw her at a fast pace. There was only one way to find out. He pulled back and pushes his cock back in. He started a rhythm and bangs her tight hole. He started off slow at first, then, he increase his pace every few minutes. Since her insides was so slick, he was rocking his hips very fast and stroking against her soft spot.

Iris puts her whole mouth over Rosa's cunt and started sucking her juices while licking inside her. Rosa let out a loud squeak as the suction of her mouth was slurping up every drop of her juices. Iris's tongue was probing her walls and munching her slit with her teeth. She plucks Rosa's clit with her teeth and grinds them while licking it. Rosa had to bit her lower lip to silence her moans, but it was futile.

Iris started to move with Nate's rhythm and thrusts back to meet with his pace. She was making his length filling into her until he was fully sheathed inside her. She feels his member going deep into her womb. Nate slowed down and pulled his hips back and pushes his dick deep into her and she let out a yelp of bliss when she felt his cock entering her womb and hitting her sensitive spot. He kept doing it over and over again until he made her scream in Rosa's cunt.

With a few deep thrusts, he pushed his dick deep inside her and release his loads into her. His member was spewing out so much, she was overflowing. Some of his seeds were gushing out of her and dripping on the sheets. Iris had her orgasm and her juices were gushing out. Rosa was the last to receive her climax and came on Iris's face and spilled on her face. Iris licked her lips.

Nate pulled out and his seeds were oozing out of her and flowing down to her legs and thighs and dripping on the sheets. Iris looked at Nate with her face full of Rosa's sweet delicious nectar. Nate placed his hands on the side of her shoulders, and cleaned Iris's face off with the use of his tongue. After he cleaned her off, he dove his tongue into her mouth to get more of that sweet juicy nectar that was inside her moaning mouth. He pulled his tongue away and she smiled at him.

Iris caresses Nate's cheek, "Do you wanna keep going?" She huskily asked.

Nate nods, "I do."

Iris lets out a chuckle. "Then, let's keep going."

A few minutes later, they were repositioned. Rosa was on top of Iris, making out with her, their bust were pushed together, and their pussies were being rubbed together. Iris embraced Rosa and lovingly stroked her back as they kissed deeply with passion. Nate's rod was hardening again and was ready to please the ladies. He slowly strokes his cock as he thoughtfully choose which one of these holes should he fill into. He soon made a decision, and enters inside Rosa's pussy.

Rosa moaned into Iris's mouth and Rosa caress Iris's cheek and kissed her deeper. He started off slow at first, then he slowly increase his pace with each minute passed by. Rosa feels his cock throbbing and twitching inside her as her pussy was pulsating and clenching his member. Nate was slowing down and pulling out, only leaving the head in, and pounds her pussy deep and hitting her sweet spot. He was pushing his cock all the way in and it was making her reach for her climax. But before she did, Nate pulled out and enters inside Iris's pussy. Rosa whined in protest, but Iris cheered her up by smacking her lips with hers and Rosa was all happy again.

Iris's pussy was squelching as it was welcoming him when he entered inside her. He inserted his cock all the way in and he started to move. He rocked his hips at a fast pace, slamming his groin into hers. Nate was panting and moaning as her pussy was tightening up as he moves into her. Iris was moaning into Rosa's mouth as her orgasm was reaching near. She was almost there... Until Nate pulled away and leaves Iris unsatisfied. Rosa cheered her up by inserting her tongue deep into her mouth. Iris followed through and forgives Nate for pulling that stunt.

Nate inserts his cock inside Rosa's ass and she yelps inside Iris's mouth when she feels him filling inside her. He slams his groin against her ass cheeks and it was starting to sound like an applause. Rosa clenched her butt cheeks to tightening around his member. Nate was grunting and groaning as he slams into her hole. Rosa and Iris were starting to rub their pussies together and increase their rapture and ecstasy.

Nate pulls out and inserts his cock into Iris's ass. Rosa and Iris pulled their lips away and swirled their tongue around as they rub each others pussies. Nate was rocking his hips as fast as he could. His body was starting to get moist with sweat and he looked damn sexy being all sweaty. Iris could feel his cock throbbing into her and she felt like he was about to come. Nate was starting to reach his climax and he knows how to finish this off.

He pulls out and the girls were laying side by side, their hands were thrusting into each others pussies with two fingers as their tongues continues to swirl around each other. They thrusts their fingers fast into each other and curling them inside as Nate was stroking his slimy cock as fast as he could. He grunts and dipped his head back and released a ton amount of his semen. It was covering their bodies. The ladies pushed their fingers deep into their respective pussies and they finally received their climax. The ladies smiled and started to lick each other clean starting with Rosa cleaning Iris. When her body was sperm free, it was Iris's turn to clean Rosa's body. After their bodies were rid of the seeds, they started to kiss each other tenderly and deep. They looked at Nate who was stroking his cock, which became hard again.

Iris chuckled and said, "Now that you're champion, we can do this all the time we want."

Rosa smiled, "I like that idea."

"That's good. Because now, I'm ready for more."

Iris softly chuckled and said. "Then, let's continue."

Nate was ready for the next round.

 

Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Generation 6

Diantha returned her pokemon back into its pokeball. Calem pumped his fist when he beat her. Serena, Calem's girlfriend, ran up to him and she gave him a congratulatory kiss. Diantha saw Serena slid her tongue into his mouth and it caused her to blush a bit. She suddenly felt a bit hot down there. She approached the couple and congratulated Calem for defeating her in battle.

"Well done, Calem. Splendid!" Diantha said.

"It wasn't easy, but I finally did it." Calem said.

"Now it's time for us to record you and your team into the Hall of Fame." Diantha said.

"This is so exciting!" Serena said.

"But, before we do that, I have a little reward for you for beating me." Diantha said.

Calem and Serena looked at the champion in wonder. "What is it?" Calem asked.

"Let's get in the elevator and you'll find out what it is." Diantha said.

Calem, Serena, and Diantha stepped on the platform and it went up and took them towards a room. The room looked magnificent, it looked just like the Radiant Chamber where Calem had his battle with Diantha. There was a king size bed that had tall posts and pearly veils surrounding the bed. There were also variant furniture around that fits well within this room.

"Now its time to give you your little treat." Diantha said. She removed all of her clothes and the couple blushed hard when she was naked. Her body was something like a fashion model. Her bust was big, her tummy was fit, her butt was nice and round, her creamy thighs were nice and lean, and her legs were gracefully thin.

"T-That's the reward?!" Calem and Serena exclaimed.

"I believe you deserve it after a long and hard journey." Diantha said.

Calem wants to oppose, "Well, no offense, but I really don't think I deserve this kind of treatme--"

But Serena interrupts him, "Wait, Calem! I think this might be good."

"But, I don't think that--" Calem said.

"Come on, I think you deserve it after facing hard obstacles and defeating Team Flare. I certainly don't mind." Serena said.

"You'll be joining us, Serena. This is your reward, too. For facing the hardships with your boyfriend." Diantha said.

"Then, this is a really great opportunity! I've always wanted a threesome with you, me, and the champion." Serena said. "Come on, Calem, come join the fun." Serena started to take off her clothes and she was fully naked. Calem does have to admit that Serena looked even more gorgeous when she was naked. Her chest is the perfect size, not too big and not too small. Her stomach is beautifully slim, her ass has the perfect shape, and her legs and thighs were wonderfully leaned due to her walking around the region.

The ladies got on the bed and waited for Calem to join in. Calem sighed and then smiled later on. He decided to go with the flow. He took off his clothes and joined the ladies. When he pushes the veil away, he sees his girlfriend and the champion passionately making out and touching each other. Their hands were roaming on each others bodies and caressing each others breasts. They stopped and pulled away and sees Calem getting on the bed.

His body looked great. His shoulders were broad, his chest has enough muscles in them to make him look nice, his stomach was tight and has a small six pack, his legs were strong due to him walking around the region, and he was hung. It used to be flaccid, but due to him seeing his girlfriend and the champion making out, it was hard and firm and standing like a pole.

The girls smiled and were ready to have some fun. They laid Calem on the bed. Dianthat pressed her breasts on his torso and she slides down towards his member. Her bust was sliding down on his hard body and the soft texture made him moan in pleasure. Diantha stopped to where his rigid member was at. She stroke his long and hard member and she lightly giggled and licked her lips.

Serena hung her breasts over Calem's face. He was buried in between her boobs and there was a nipple in his mouth. He took this moment and lightly sucks Serena's nipple and it she softly moans. Diantha sandwich his cock between her breasts and started to move up and down while taking his cock in her mouth and started sucking. As she moves her bust down, she took his cock deep in her throat and almost gagged on it. She was coating his shaft with her saliva and she used it to move her breasts faster. She squished her boobs and moved as fast as she could while slurping his cock.

Calem was lightly suckling on Serena's nipple while he was caressing her other breast. He nipped her nipple and tugs it while he licks it. He lets go of the nipple and it made her tit jiggle a bit. He placed his mouth back over her breast again and continues sucking on it. His hand was gently caressing her other breast by lightly squeezing it and twirling her nipple. He swirl his finger around her nipple and plucks a few times to make her mewl. He flicks her nipple with his index finger and then he brushes it with his thumb before he presses his thumb down on her nipple and breast.

Calem suddenly groaned and his manhood bursts seeds out and it lands on Diantha's face and bust. She quietly giggles and licks the seeds off her lips. She then started to scoop up the seeds off her face and bust with the use of her fingers and licks and sucks her digits clean. Serena pulled her boobs away from Calem's face and she saw him panting and catching his breath. The girls then noticed that his manhood is still hard and not going down. Which was perfect for Diantha.

"I see that you're still hard, Calem." Diantha said. "Good. We want to make this last."

They were repositioned. Calem was behind Diantha, hugging her waist while the tip of his manhood was poking and rubbing her anus. Serena was near Diantha's slit and she was spreading Diantha's legs apart to see more of her wet entrance. Diantha's juicy nectar was leaking out of her and Serena licked her lips and is ready to slurp her sweet nectar. Diantha's womb was getting hot as these two love couple were about to satisfy her and fill her body with pleasure and ecstasy.

Then, Diantha feels Calem's manhood entering inside her ass while Serena placed her mouth on her entrance. Diantha moaned and was already starting to feel good by Calem's and Serena's touches. Calem was moving inside her at a steady pace. Her anal walls were tighten up and clenching his dick as he burrows inside her. He was all the way in and instead of pain that Diantha was supposed to be feeling, there was only pleasure and bliss as it was written on her face.

Serena was slurping up her sweet nectar while probing her tongue around her insides. She was sucking on her entrance while she was pressing her thumb on her clit and was rubbing it in circles. This made Diantha moaned louder and she was heavily panting. When Serena was done slurping up her delicious liquids, she started to suck on her clit while she inserts two fingers inside her entrance. She swirl her tongue around and gently clenches it between her teeth while she pumps her digits in and out of her and curling her fingers inside her and making her juicy liquids leaking and gushing out of her.

Calem was slamming his hips against her and there was some slapping sounds as he moves. He buried his face on her back and he was whimpering as he was about to be close to reaching his climax. With each powerful movement he made, he made her tits jiggle and bounce. Diantha was almost there as well, she couldn't hold all of the pleasure in with Serena pleasing her womanhood while Calem was pounding into her ass. Calem pushed his cock all the way in and he spilled his seeds inside her. He spilled so much seeds into her, that some of them were oozing out of her ass. Diantha yelled in bliss and she finally obtained her orgasm. Her pussy clamps on Serena's fingers and her juices were rushing out of her.

After their orgasm has finally finished, Calem pulls out along with a string of his seeds connecting to the tip and inside her ass. His semen were flowing out of her and making a puddle on the sheets. Serena was away from Diantha's vagina and she wiped her mouth for any leftovers that was left on her. Diantha feels Calem's manhood stroking against her butt cheeks, his member is still hard and not going down anytime soon.

"You two are definitely wonderful are doing this. Makes me wonder how long have you two been at it." Diantha teased which made the couple blush hard as they could. "Well, how about you show me what you have learn when you were making love?"

A few minutes later, Diantha was on top of Serena, their breasts were pushed together as they watched Calem, who was stroking his shaft between their pussies. They are so drenched and hot and they were ready. He couldn't wait anymore and decided to put his dick inside Serena. She gasped as she feels his manhood filling inside her pussy. When he was sheathed inside her, he started to move. Serena shut her eyes, gripped the sheets, and tilt her head back on the pillow.

Serena was so slick and he decided to use that to his advantage to move faster into her and pounds her sweet spot at that speed. She also feels him pounding the entrance to her womb and knocking the air out her lungs. She was gasping and moaning as her pussy was wrapping around him tightly and milking him for his seeds. After these days travelling with him, she still couldn't get used to his size. Calem shoves his cock deep and Serena yelled and her powerful orgasm appears. Her nectar was rushing out of her womb as her walls were clamping his dick as tightly as it could. After her orgasm has passed, Serena catches her breath as she lays back on the soft, comfy mattress. Calem pulls out and her liquids were flowing out from her. He inserts his rigid cock inside Diantha and she lets out a loud moan when he was stretching her pussy apart with his long dick.

When he was fully sheathed, he moves inside her and rubs her walls with his cock and hits her sweet spot. Now Diantha can see how lucky Serena is when she makes love to her boyfriend, she was already seeing stars and almost coming on the spot. He rocks and slams his hips as fast as he could into her groin, his ball sack was slapping against Serena's soaked entrance. He was reaching her sensitive spots and hitting places that made her scream in pleasure. Calem's body was sheeted in sweat and it looked like a healthy glow. When Calem pushed his cock deep inside her, Diantha's orgasm has arrived and clamps on his dick as her juices were coming out of her. When her orgasm has finished, she slumps onto Serena and catches her breath.

Calem pulls out and inserts his cock in between the ladies' womanhood and started to move. Their hot and slick entrances were so tight when he entered inside both of them. He rocked his hips faster and his seeds came bursting out of his member and onto their bellies. They were all panting and catching their breathes as they recovered. Calem has a healthy glow that girls think he looks so hot and sexy with it. Serena and Diantha barely had any sweat, but if they were covered in it, Calem would've thought they looked so sexy.

After they catch their breathes, they were laying on the bed with Calem in between the ladies with Serena on his left side while Diantha was on the other. The girls were laying on his shoulders and Serena was rubbing his sweaty belly while Diantha was rubbing his moist chest. They gave him a smooch on the cheek which made his cheeks turned red as possible. Then, the ladies sighed in bliss.

"I hope you two liked this gift I gave you." Diantha said.

"Thank you, Diantha." Serena said.

"We really liked it." Calem said.

"We can do this again if you like. Now that you are the champion of Kalos, you can use this room as much as you like. It's now yours to please your girlfriend as much as you want." Diantha said.

"And maybe if you have the time, you can come over to visit and we can do this sort of activity again, if you like." Serena said to Diantha.

Calem sighed in bliss and happiness and said, "It's going to be good being the champion."

 

For ts879, I finally finished this amazing story for you. I hope you like and enjoyed it! Do you like this story? Have any thoughts? Concerns? Or Questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
